oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Falador
Falador Teleport Spawning Skills necklace |guild = Crafting Guild Mining Guild |race = Humans |map = }} Falador is the capital of Asgarnia and a typically crowded city. It plays a key role in the RuneScape ore trade because it houses both the Mining Guild and a large mine underground. Falador was formerly a popular trading area before the release of the Grand Exchange. Entrances Falador can be entered through the north gate, which has a road leading to Barbarian Village, and features a variety of guards; from the underground Dwarven Mine (either from the Mining Guild, or from a house in the north-eastern neighbourhood of the city); through the south gate near Port Sarim; or by Falador Teleport, a spell which requires level 37 Magic (also requiring 1 water rune, 3 air runes and 1 law rune). Members can enter from the west by using an Agility Shortcut on the crumbling wall on the west side of the city, by using a mithril grapple to climb over the wall north of the east bank, or by crawling under a hole in the southern wall. The north and south gates are popular training spots for low level players hoping to level up on guards. Transportation There are several ways to reach the city: *Falador Teleport - This teleportation method is available if the player's magic level is at least 37 and they have 3 air runes, 1 water rune, and 1 law rune in their inventory. This is the most commonly used method of reaching Falador and often the most convenient. It is also possible to make teleportation tablets to Falador in the study of a player owned house. Although somewhat more difficult to obtain, these tablets occupy only one inventory space and can be used simply by breaking the tablet, making them more convenient if they can be obtained. *Lassar Teleport - Those on the Ancient spellbook can teleport to the top of Ice Mountain and walk south. *Portal Chamber - Players with at least 50 construction can build a Falador Teleportation Portal in their home. Using 100 law runes, 300 air runes, and 100 water runes, a portal can be made that will allow infinite teleports to the area. *Agility shortcuts - To the west of the city, there is an agility shortcut, that can used by free players with level 5 agility to access Falador from the area around Taverley. On the north wall is a grapple shortcut, players must have a mithril crossbow or better equipped, as well as a grapple in the ammo slot. *House Portal - In Taverley there is a house portal; by using house teleport (requires 40 magic, 1 air rune, 1 law rune and 1 earth rune) they can teleport to their house, which can be located in Taverley, only a short walk away. *Skills necklace - Can be used to teleport to the Mining Guild, which is located in Falador. There is also a teleport to the Crafting Guild, located south-west of the city. *Explorer's ring 2/3/4 - Players can "Cabbage-port" to the cabbage patch south of Falador *On Foot - There are several entrances to Falador, as shown above. Banks Falador has two banks ( ). There is a west bank which is located south-west of the north gate, and an east bank which is located south of Falador Park. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at the two banks. East bank The east bank is in a great spot for Mining. It is only a few feet from the Mining Guild, making it useful for players mining in the guild to deposit their ores, mine more, and repeat. In a free player trading world, this bank is used mostly to buy ores, bars, and mining and smithing equipment. In member trading worlds, it is very crowded and used to buy a wide variety of items from any armour and weapons to items used in skill training. Hundreds of players used to congregate at the Falador east bank in World 2 to trade many items. The traders and merchants of World 2 have actually consciously dedicated a small section of the trading area to each trade, down to individual items. Although most items are traded commonly here, the items which have the largest market are raw materials, commodities, armour, weapons, and skill items. In the past, the World 2 trading area covers the entirety of the east bank, the area in front, around, and behind the bank, and envelops Falador Park, totalling approximately a quarter of the city's total area. West bank The west bank is in a great spot for smelting ores. The furnace is only a few feet away from the bank, making it quick to smelt ores, bank them, and repeat. Points of interest White Knights' Castle Falador's centre is White Knights' Castle, home of the White Knights. The castle is often crowded with players fighting the knights for good experience. The quest The Knight's Sword can be started here, and the Sir Rebral also starts the Falador Diary. Altar There is no altar in Falador. Park Falador has its own park north of the east bank. The garden is home to moles ( ), where moles can be killed for Herblore purposes (a light source is needed) and is also a key part in the Pirate's Treasure quest, as well as Sir Tiffy Cashien. The house in the east part of the garden contains a spade that slowly respawns when taken. Wyson the gardener, who can be found walking around the park, will sell one woad leaf to a player for 15 coins or 2 for 20 coins. Members can buy bagged plants here for use in the Construction skill. In the past, World 2, Falador Park was also an important trading centre. Rising Sun Inn Falador has one bar, the Rising Sun Inn ( ). Here, players can purchase Asgarnian ale, wizard's mind bombs, and dwarven stouts. Each temporarily boosts a skill, or in the latter case, two skills, at the cost of temporarily lowering other skill(s). All of the beers cost three coins, and empty glasses can be returned for two coins. The bar is often vacant, though some players come here to talk or to get away from the hustle and bustle of RuneScape. This is one of the locations for the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest. Party Room Previously located in Seers' Village http://services.runescape.com/m=news/newsitem.ws?id=872&allcat=true, the Party Room was relocated to Falador in response of needs for the King's Ransom quest. This also allowed F2P players to access it. It is a popular place which people play host to drop parties without the interference of telegrabbing. It contains the chest and lever for drops, a bar upstairs, and a table in the centre for the dancing "Knights of the Party Room." It is now located in the north-eastern corner of the city. Mining Guild South of the east bank is the popular Mining Guild. It is very close to the bank, making it a convenient guild. The guild is also attached to the Dwarven Mines. The Mining Guild requires level 60 Mining to enter (boostable). Dwarven Mines North-east of the east bank are some stairs that lead down to the Dwarven Mines. These stairs are fairly far away, although it is the entrance to the mine that is closest to a bank. Motherlode Mine The Motherlode Mine is a popular mine released on 24 April 2014, located south-east of the Dwarven mines. Players are able to train the Mining skill here, with access to some new training methods. A bank is also located within the Motherlode mine. Other Features *'Furnace:' South of Cassie and her shield shop is a furnace ( ), one of four available to free players. It is very close to the west bank, causing many players to use it, although most players prefer the furnace in Al-Kharid. On the second floor of the building that houses the furnace, a bronze hatchet respawns on the floor and a hammer respawns on a table. *'Trees:' Falador is home to various trees, including normal trees, oak trees, and even yew trees ( ) outside its walls. *'Estate agent:' In the small building east of the furnace, members can talk to an estate agent ( ) for Construction. A spade also respawns in the same building. *'Spinning wheel:' East of Wayne is a building which contains a spinning wheel. *'Shortcuts:' Members have access to some Agility shortcuts ( ). *'Tree patch:' Members have access to a farming patch north of the east bank where they can grow trees. *'Ranges:' Ranges ( ) are located all over Falador and are not difficult to find. *'Water sources:' Fountains ( ) can be found east of the east bank, and a well can be just west of the south east gate by the armour shop as well as a water pump near Flynn's Mace Market. Stores Falador General Store Falador's general store is fairly popular, though mainly consists of low level items sold by other players. It is the first building on the west side when entering through the north gate. The first floor of the general store contains the shop keeper and the shop assistant. Players can climb ladders to the top of the building on the fourth floor and look at a large portion of the city. Players can often find crafting items, woodcutting items, and smithing and mining items at this general store. Flynn's Mace Market Flynn owns a small building on the west side of the general store; the mace market. . Here, players can purchase bronze maces, iron maces, steel maces, mithril maces, and adamant maces. Steel maces and mithril maces are often high in stock. Cassie's Shield Shop The first east building a player will see when entering through the north gate is Cassie's two story shop . It is the only shield shop in RuneScape, but has a very limited stock. Cassie can be found on the first floor offering wooden shields, bronze square shields, bronze kiteshields, iron square shields, iron kiteshields, steel square shields, steel kiteshields, and mithril square shields. However, she is often out of stock of mithril square shields. On the second floor of her shop is a room where a cooked chicken respawns. Herquin's Gems In a small building south of the west bank is Herquin and his gem store . Players can purchase uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies, uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds from him. However, the gems do not restock, meaning players have to sell their gems to him, which rarely happens. Because of this, players are uncommon in Herquin's store. For rangers, in the southwest corner of Herquin's store spawns 2 bronze arrows, which are hardly collected. Wayne's Chains In the far southern part of the city is Wayne and his chainmail store . Players can purchase bronze chainbodies, iron chainbodies, steel chainbodies, black chainbodies, mithril chainbodies, and adamant chainbodies. He occasionally has the higher metal chains in stock, though not always. Hairdresser Salon North of the west bank is the hairdresser . Males have to pay 1,000 coins to have their hair or beard changed, while females have to pay 2,000 coins for their hair to be changed. NPCs The official ruler of Asgarnia is King Vallance, but he has recently retired from public life and no one has seen him for many years. Now, Sir Amik Varze rules in his stead. *Sir Amik Varze is the leader of the White Knights, and is working with the Temple Knights. He is also the starting point for Recruitment Drive and Black Knights' Fortress. *Sir Tiffy Cashien is the Head of Recruitment for the Temple Knights and plays a role in several quests. He also sells initiate and proselyte armour after completion of the Recruitment Drive and Slug Menace quests, respectively. *Sir Vyvin sells white knight armour if you have completed Wanted! and have the appropriate white knight level. *Sir Renitee sells paintings, maps, and landscapes for hanging in the quest hall of player-owned houses. He can also change your family crest. *Wyson the Gardener sells woad leaves and trades mole skin and mole claws for bird nests. *Party Pete is the host of the popular Party Room. *Sir Vyvin's squire in the courtyard of the White Knights' Castle is the starting point for The Knight's Sword quest. *Flynn is the owner of the Flynn's Mace Market in Falador. Surroundings *'Yew trees:' There are many yew trees outside the east and south walls. The east bank is nearby, making the trees popular for woodcutters. *'Farm:' South of Falador is a farm. Here, players can kill chickens and cows. There is also a rather large cabbage patch east of the building, which can be teleported to with an explorer ring 2 or higher. *'Doric's anvils:' North of Falador is Doric and his anvils. Players can start Doric's Quest by speaking to him. *'Mine:' West of Falador is a small mine, to the south of which are Dark Wizards. *'Allotment Patch': South of Falador (north of the cabbage patch and east of the cow pasture of the aforementioned farm) is an allotment patch where players may grow allotment, flowers and herbs to train Farming. *'Crafting Guild:' The Crafting Guild is south-west of Falador. Falador is the nearest bank. Quests *Free-to-play quests **The Knight's Sword may be started by speaking to the Squire in the castle courtyard. **Doric's Quest is started by speaking to Doric who is in his hut north-west of Falador near the entrance to Taverley. *Members quests **Recruitment Drive may be started by speaking to Sir Amik Varze, in the castle. **Slug Menace is started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who sits on a bench in the park. **Wanted! may be started by speaking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, who relaxes on his bench in the park. **Witch's House is started by speaking to the crying boy, directly west of Falador. Events Falador's main square located north of the White Knight's Castle has become a centre for riots, bug abuse, and other "player-made" events. Some of the events that have taken place there: *On 6 June 2006, the World 111 Glitch occurred in Falador. It occurred as a result of the Construction update the week before. After expelling guests during a party in a house, a member accidentally caused a glitch that allowed others to attack anybody, anytime, without retaliation. Falador was the site of many of the killings (see the article for further information). *On 2 January 2007, after an update to Rule 7, people gathered in Falador in world 27 to protest the change, as it made SwiftKit against the rules. The rule was changed again the following day. *On 28 March 2007, there was another riot in Falador, this time caused by the change to Rule 2 that outlawed luring. There were also threads on the forums about luring, many of which were locked by forum moderators as spam. *On 17 July 2007, there was yet another riot, this time on world 99, to protest the changes to Pest Control that day. The protest was still ongoing nearly 20 hours after the update. *On 24 July 2015, there was another riot on world 366 in Old School Runescape, due to the fact that the Twitch pk tournament was DDOS'ed that day. Music *Arrival - West of the town. *Fanfare - White Knights' Castle. *Miles Away - southwest corner *Nightfall - south of the castle *Scape Soft - northern forest *Wander - southern farm *Workshop - Near the Artisans Workshop. Trivia * In issue #25 of God Letters, Guthix mentions the name 'Farradorn' as a forgotten name. Although some players, quite reasonably, assume it is a reference to Falador, the letter actually does not specify what Farradorn currently is called.1 That name will be mentioned again in the upcoming Siege of Falador event, via a Banner of Farradorn. * There is speculation that the houses seen on the eastern side of Falador were originally intended to be player-owned houses. * Despite the citizens of Falador being strong Saradominists, no altars are in Falador. * One of Falador's most recognisable features is the sterling white walls, the walls were actually normal grey stone back in Runescape Classic and the early days of Runescape 2. * Falador was already mentioned in the original, hand-drawn map of DeviousMUD, RuneScape's first test version. The city was located right next to a volcano. References Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador